


it’s raining somewhere else

by thearchivistt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchivistt/pseuds/thearchivistt
Summary: This wasn’t what Wilbur had meant when he told Tommy “see you soon.” This wasn’t what he wanted.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	it’s raining somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> so. march 1st. lol.  
> i’m a firm believer in the theory that dream only killed tommy to prove the revival book is real and he’s going to use the fact that he can bring tommy back to get out of prison, so that’s the idea i had in my head when i wrote this.  
> also ik c!tommy and c!wilbur Would Not act like this in canon but idc this is very self indulgent

Wilbur had known something was wrong for a while. 

He hadn’t been lying when he told Tommy a space had been making itself for him in the afterlife. It started with, of all things, the smell of flowers. All different kinds of them, cropping up overnight in just about every place they could. It was strange, but he didn’t think anything of it until two days later, when he found a familiar pair of music discs in the grass next to the L’Mantree. 

It was then that Wilbur connected the dots. His brother was going to die, and soon. 

He didn’t want Tommy to die. He never had, even when his mind was barely there. It wouldn’t be  _ fair,  _ and Wilbur knew nothing was for him or his family, but that didn’t make it any better. Tommy was the one who deserved it the least. 

It didn’t make the sight of Tommy sitting on his bench hurt any less. 

As Wilbur drew closer, though, he saw another figure- Tubbo, his goat horns having gotten considerably bigger in the years that had passed. Had they died together? Wilbur hadn’t seen anything that would’ve indicated Tubbo would be dying soon, too. 

He knew bits and pieces of what had happened. He knew that Tommy had been exiled, although he didn’t know what had happened during said exile. He knew Tommy had spent time living with Techno, and he knew L’Manberg was gone for good now, but he didn’t know  _ why  _ any of that had happened. 

He knew, as he drew closer, that Tommy had fought Dream for the discs. And he knew that Tommy had won. He knew that his brother, even if it seemed the afterlife was making room for him, wasn’t going to die anytime soon. 

He was filled with the greatest sense of relief as he spoke with the two boys and Tommy acted almost the way he used to. He couldn’t be angry with Tommy long enough to keep their argument going before he laughed. 

“I’m proud of you, Tommy,” he said, smiling. 

T ommy only stared at him in surprise.

“I’ll see you soon.” Wilbur gave a little wave as he became less and less visible.

“See you… see you soon,” Tommy replied. 

* * *

This wasn’t what Wilbur had meant. This wasn’t what he wanted.

Wilbur was, of all things, reading when he  _ felt  _ something change. For a moment, the air stopped moving altogether and somehow, he knew exactly what had happened. 

He went up the staircase as fast as he could, and his heart sank when he got to the top and saw a figure standing on the other end of the path. 

Tommy was facing in the other direction. At his feet stood a grey and white cat that meowed at Wilbur as he drew closer. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Wilbur said quietly. 

Tommy turned around and stared at Wilbur with wide eyes. “Wilbur?” 

Wilbur opened his arms, and Tommy flung himself into them, burying his face in Wilbur’s shoulder. “You’re not supposed to be here,” Wilbur repeated, as if it would make anything better. 

“He killed me.” Tommy’s voice was muffled. “I’m dead, aren’t I?” 

“I… I think so,” Wilbur replied, and Tommy’s shoulders began shaking with sobs. 

“I wasn’t ready, Wilbur. I thought I was once, but I wasn’t, I  _ wasn’t,  _ and I just died, Dream fucking beat me to death and-” Tommy’s knees buckled, and Wilbur eased him to the ground. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I was trapped in that fucking cell for a week and I didn’t even get to say goodbye to anyone.” 

Wilbur held his brother a little tighter. All he could think was that Tommy  _ wasn’t supposed to be here,  _ he wasn’t supposed to die, he was just a  _ kid.  _ “He can’t get to you here,” Wilbur said weakly, and he knew it wouldn’t help, but Tommy still seemed to relax a little bit. 

“Are you still proud of me?” Tommy mumbled, and he sounded so young, he  _ was  _ so young, and it made Wilbur’s chest hurt.

“Of course I’m still proud of you,” Wilbur smiled, realizing there were tears welling up in his eyes, too. 

Tommy started crying even harder then, and the two of them just sat there on the wooden path as the sun started to set. When Tommy’s shoulders stopped shaking and he wiped his eyes, he gave Wilbur a small smile. 

“You said… when you visited before, you said you were in L’Manberg. Can I see?” Tommy asked in a shaky voice. 

“Of course.” Wilbur led Tommy down the staircase to the great blackstone walls that surrounded what used to be their country. 

Wilbur realized, as they walked, that Tommy wasn’t all there. His skin was transparent- barely, but Wilbur could still see the rays of the setting sun passing through his brother. He knew then that whatever had happened, Tommy wouldn’t have long here. 

“Why’re you looking at me funny?” Tommy asked. 

Wilbur hesitated. “No reason. Come on, we’re almost there.” 

“Is it just you here? Wouldn’t Schlatt be around, too?” Tommy asked. 

“I’ve only seen him a couple times. Wherever he stays is far, far away from here, and he doesn’t bother me,” Wilbur replied. 

Tommy visibly relaxed. “Good. I don’t wanna see him again.” His eyes widened as they reached the blackstone walls. “It’s really here,” he mumbled in awe. 

Wilbur led Tommy into the walls and the two of them sat down under one of the trees. Tommy was looking around at his surroundings in awe, drinking it all in as if it would be ripped away from him at any moment. Wilbur didn’t have the heart to point out that Tommy was fading more by the minute. 

“What’s been happening while I’ve been gone?” Wilbur asked. “I know some of it, but not the full story. How’ve things been?” 

Tommy hesitated. “Bad, mostly. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Tell me about the good things, then.” 

So Tommy did. He told Wilbur about rebuilding L’Manberg and the paper lanterns he’d made with Tubbo and Ghostbur. He told Wilbur about Friend, Ghostbur’s blue pet sheep that had followed the ghost everywhere. He told Wilbur about how he’d annoyed Techno to no end when they were working together, but the pigman had put up with it anyway. He told Wilbur about the hotel, and Sam Nook, and how excited he’d been when it was finally finished. With every story, he faded more and more, until he was hardly visible anymore. 

“Wilbur,” he said, yawning, “I feel funny.” 

Wilbur smiled. “I… I’m sure you’re just tired.” 

“Can you get tired when you’re dead?” Tommy mused, laying back on the grass. “I guess so.” He stifled another yawn. 

“It’s been good to see you, Tommy.” Wilbur wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Good to see you too, Wilbur.” Tommy’s breaths started to slow until he was completely asleep, and then he was gone, not even a dent left in the grass. 

Wilbur sat back against the bark of the tree behind him and sighed. He knew Tommy was just going to be pitched right back into whatever conflict was happening in the real world. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted so badly for his brother to stay. If anyone deserved peace, it was that kid. 

But Wilbur knew that wasn’t what Tommy wanted. He wasn’t ready to die, and he wouldn’t be for a long, long time. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before Tommy grew bored of an afterlife without Tubbo. 

Wilbur looked at the blackstone walls around him and smiled. He was alright with being on his own here, he thought. Company would come eventually, and he could only hope that company would be ready the way he had been. 

Until then, he could wait.


End file.
